1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit module, and more particularly to an electronic circuit module in which a connector is surface-mounted on a thin substrate.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a method for forming a printed circuit board for use in an electronic device by mounting semiconductor chip components on a substrate in such a manner as to reduce a weight and a size of the electronic device, a surface mount technology is well-known. When the printed circuit board is formed by using the surface mount technology, circuit components are connected only to a surface of a substrate so as to eliminate through-holes. Therefore, a wiring can be arranged with enhanced flexibility, thereby downsizing the components and increasing packing density (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-129417).
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-129417, a connector is mounted on the substrate, so that a thickness of the connector is entirely added to a thickness of a circuit. However, such a space for the connector cannot be allowed in order to reduce a size and a thickness of the electronic device.